


The were tiger gets a much needed vacation

by Priestessofshadows



Series: The Life of Nara Katsuki [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Fluff, Fluff, Foul Language, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major spoilers for both series, Manga Spoilers, Nara ships it in secret, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Slash, Shipping in secret, Victuuri is OTP, fangirling, friendship fluff, yaoi fangirling to be more specific
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestessofshadows/pseuds/Priestessofshadows
Summary: In her opinion, Atsushi needed two things. An enormous hug (or hugs), and a break from all the fighting and the overall supernatural business. So she decided to take the lovable were-tiger to her hometown to relax in the bathhouse inn her family ran. It was about time she meet the two special guest her mother and sister were always going on about anyway.





	The were tiger gets a much needed vacation

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO OWN BSD OR YOI, ONLY THE OCs.
> 
> WARNING: THIS IS AN AU, COMPLETLY OC-CENTRIC, MENTIONS OF ATSUSHI'S PAST (BC IT DESERVES ITS OWN WARNING), YAOI, AND FANGIRLING.

Nara liked to think that she wasn't a violent person (unless her ability was activated, but that was a completely different matter). At the moment however, she wanted nothing more than to beat the ever living shit out of someone (preferable a certain recently deceased headmaster). Right now however, all she could do is sit in silence while running soothing circles on her friend's back as he cried. She was no stranger to comforting others, but she really didn't know what to do to make Atsushi feel better.

How does one comfort their were-tiger friend who is grieving the death of a man who abused him so horribly for years, and recently found out that the man actually did love and care for him?

She doubted even Dazai had an answer to that question.

In the end she couldn't take it anymore and just hugged him. The were-tiger stiffen at first, but he eventually relaxed and hugged her back, burying his face on her shoulder. Her heart broke more and more with each sob that escaped his lips, and her anger towards the man that did this to her friend intensified. Atsushi Nakajima was an adorable cinnamon roll that needed to be protected, how anyone could hurt him and live with themselves she didn't know.

It took a while for Atsushi to calm down (and she may or may not have scared anyone that stopped and stared, especially those that may have been silently judging the were-tiger for crying his poor heart out in public, with the most murdeous glare she could muster), and by then it was almost night. Nara could tell that he was exhausted, more emotionally than physically, and was pretty much ready to just fall over and pass out. 

 _'Wow',_ she thought _, 'He really needs a vacation.'_

That's the moment when it hits her, an idea so brilliant that she can't believe it didn't occur to her earlier. Atsushi Nakajima needed a vacation ( _badly_ ), and her family (who she hadn't seen in months) owned a bathhouse inn. Not to mention that it was located in a very small, and peaceful town that was _far_ away from Yokohama.

Yes, this could work (and she didn't care what she had to do, but she _will_ make it happen). It was about time she visited and meet not just her older brother (who she hadn't meet in person in _years),_ but also the two guest her mother and sister keep going on about. This was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I apologize for any mistakes I may have made.
> 
> Watch out for part 2.


End file.
